1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste retaining receptacles for adhering to the body of a user around a stoma, fistula or similar orifice to collect body waste issuing from the user's body.
By way of example, reference is made to the urostomy type of surgical operation and specifically to Ileal conduit appliances. An Ileal conduit operation may be performed for one of a number of reasons; for example, when a non-invasive carcinoma is present in the bladder or when a person is continuously incontinent. The operation consists essentially of a cystectomy (the total removal of the bladder) and the grafting of the two ureter tubes from the kidneys to a section of the small bowel which leads to a stoma exit normally located at one side of the torso. By contrast, in a colostomy operation an end section of the bowel is caused to exit a stoma more centrally situated on the stomach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been customary to fit a plastic bag over the stoma interspaced with a sheet of intermediate material which is intended to seal the bag to the user's body by adhering to the skin around the stoma. In use, urine or other body waste which is being continuously discharged from the stoma, collects in the plastic bag. In practice, it is found that this form of bag does not provide a reliable seal between the user's body and thus allows prolonged contact of the skin with body waste fluid which causes irritation causing a sore, excoriation or a similar skin condition. This is unpleasant for the user and also makes it difficult to seal a subsequent bag to the stoma because of the roughness or degradation of the surface of the irritated skin.
An attempt has been made to overcome this problem by providing the bag with a sealing arrangement in the form of an `O` ring which fits around the base of the stoma located within a rigid or semi-rigid face plate, the bag being strapped around the waist of a user by means of straps secured at their ends to the face plate. This arrangement is cumbersome in view of the straps and the rigidity of the face plate for the `O` ring seal. In addition, experience has shown that the stoma is often a very sensitive area and the fitting of the `O` ring over the stoma can be very painful.